The Lost Motorcycle Club
Der The Lost Motorcycle Club (auch The Lost Brotherhood, The Lost oder The Lost Biker Gang; kurz TLMC) ist eine Biker-Bande aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. The Lost spielt die zentrale Rolle in The Lost and Damned. Zwischen ihnen und den Angels of Death gibt es oft brutale Auseinandersetzungen. Der Motorradclub basiert auf dem . Chapter Grand Theft Auto IV und Chinatown Wars In GTA IV hat die Gang ein Klubhaus in Alderney. Auf der Jacke einiger Mitglieder steht „Liberty City“, obwohl Alderney nicht zu Liberty City gehört und es in Broker ein weiteres Chapter gibt. In Chinatown Wars operiert der Lost MC ebenfalls in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto V Auch in GTA V existiert ein Chapter der Lost. Geleitet wird es unter anderem von Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe und Clay Simons, die irgendwann zwischen 2008 und 2013 nach San Andreas umsiedeln. Die Basis des Chapters ist ein Wohnwagenpark in Blaine County. Im Lauf des Handlungsverlaufs erfährt man, dass die Lost unter anderem im Drogen- und Waffengeschäft tätig sind. In der Mission Mr. Philips tötet Protagonist Trevor Philips einige hochrangige Lost-Mitglieder, unter ihnen auch Johnny, Terry und Clay. Einige Zeit später in der Mission Wiedervereinte Freunde begibt sich Trevor erneut zum Wohnwagenpark der Lost und lässt ihn mit Hilfe von Haftbomben in die Luft gehen. Von da an hat der Club keinen handlungsrelevanten Auftritt mehr, jedoch werden sie nach der Mission Das Kriegsbeil begraben erwähnt. Man erfährt, dass die Gang kein Problem mehr darstellt, da sie verschwunden ist. Von daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie sich aus San Andreas zurückziehen werden. Man kann aber trotzdem immer noch Mitglieder beispielsweise in Stab City bei der Ranch finden. Ansonsten kann es vorkommen, dass man in der letzten Mission (nur bei Option C) Die dritte Alternative mit Trevor auf dem Weg zu Devin Westons Villa ein paar Lost-Mitglieder auf der Straße fahren sieht, es kann danach vorkommen, dass Trevor von ihnen beschossen wird. Grand Theft Auto Online In Grand Theft Auto Online ist The Lost mit den Los Santos Vagos verbündet. The Lost führt mit den Vagos in vielen Missionen verschiedene Drogendeals, die der Online-Protagonist meistens im Auftrag von Gerald unterbrechen muss und die Drogen bzw. das Koks für ihn stehlen muss. Weiterhin tritt die Bande in den Heists Serie-A-Finanzierung und Der Pacific-Standard-Raub auf. Bekannte Mitglieder miniatur|The-Lost-Mitglieder, von links: Jim Fitzgerald, Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey * Billy Grey – Präsident * Johnny Klebitz – Vize-Präsident, Präsident nach Billys Verhaftung * Jim Fitzgerald – Schatzmeister * Terry Thorpe – zuständig für die Disziplin im Club * Clayton Simons – Organisation der Motorradkonvois * Brian Jeremy – Verwaltung * Jason Michaels – Vollstrecker * Angus Martin – Alderney Lieutenant * David Grossman – Anwärter auf die Vollmitgliedschaft * Ashley Butler – Mitglied * Leila Sharpe – Mitglied * Lil’ Joe – Mitglied Auftritte in miniatur|The Lost auf dem Plumbers Skyway Grand Theft Auto IV * No Love Lost * Blow your Cover * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Angels in America * It’s War * Action/Reaction * Buyer’s Market * Liberty City Choppers * Heavy Toll * Marta full of Grace * Shifting Weight * End of Chapter * Bad Standing * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector’s Item * Was it worth it? * Get Lost The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Frosting on the Cake * Not so Fast Chinatown Wars * Double Trouble * Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! * Convoy Conflict Grand Theft Auto V * Mr. Philips * Der nervöse Ron * Wiedervereinte Freunde * Die dritte Alternative (optional) * Diebe in der Stadt verfolgen 2 * Schrottplatz-Angriff Grand Theft Auto Online * Überschwemmung im LS River * Probleme am Pier * Romantik ist tot * Gewaltsame Übernahme * Öl ins Feuer * Verloren, aber nicht vergessen * Stoff und Frieden * Karabiner und Turbinen * Rollendes Labor * Keine Harmony * Serie-A-Finanzierung (Vorbereitungsmission Biker und Finale) * Der Pacific-Standard-Raub (Vorbereitungsmission Motorräder) Profil GTA IV GTA V und GTA Online Trivia * Der Slogan des Lost MC ist: „The Almighty forgives. The Lost don’t.“ Dieser ähnelt stark dem des real existierenden Outlaws MC, nämlich: „Almighty forgives, Outlaws don’t.“ * Die Website der Lost besagt, dass die Gründer des Lost MC Vietnam-Veteranen waren und der Club wegen ihrer gefallenen Kameraden „The Lost“ heißt. * In Chinatown Wars kann man von den Lost das „Güldene Fernglas“ als Belohnung erhalten. * Einige Member der Lost sehen den Hauptcharakteren aus der Serie „ “ ähnlich Bildergalerie Lostmc2.jpg|Im Klubhaus 5773-gta-4-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Billy, Jim, Johnny und Terry (von links) 5774-gta-4-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Johnny und Billy während der Mission Action/Reaction 6114-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|(v.l.n.r.) Clay, Jason, Johnny, Brian und Jim 6123-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Johnny zusammen mit Terry und Jim 6121-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Einige Lost-Mitglieder im Klubhaus Lostclubhouse-TLAD-finalbase.jpg|„Einsatzbesprechung“ im Regen LostClubhouseTLAD.jpg|Das Klubhaus der Lost Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Ein weiteres Bild des Klubhauses 125px-Lost bro gta 5.png|Ein Mitglied des Los-Santos-Chapters 185px-N1 lost 1.png|Trevor greift ein Mitglied mit einem Baseballschläger an 185px-Lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti.jpg|Ein Lost-MC-Graffiti in GTA V Siehe auch en:The Lost Brotherhood es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Banden Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Banden Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Banden Kategorie:Biker-Banden Kategorie:69-Anspielungen